Various methods have been suggested for the construction of auto bumpers or shields capable of producing a resilient effect at the moment of collision, so that no permanent damage will be visible.
The present inventors have already proposed, by a different apparatus, to insure the attachment of these bumpers or shields by means of counter-fittings which offer both the property of buckling resiliently and the ability to absorb energy without excessive permanent buckling.
Since bumpers are in general attached near their extremities by counter-fittings, it may be necessary, in certain cases, to provide support fastenings at certain points, in order to avoid excessive travel at the moment of collision.
These fastenings are generally made of sheet metal and require at the point of support a surface that should act as a rubber-covered brake. Because of the way in which they are constructed, the fastenings are susceptible to permanent buckling after a first impact, rendering them relatively inefficient for all later impacts. The object of the present invention is to propose a method for constructing these fastenings which would enable them to absorb a fairly large quantity of energy without undergoing any noticeable permanent buckling.